Marijuana is a drug used medicinally and recreationally. Recent legislation at state levels to regulate marijuana has spurned an industry around the production and sale of both medicinal and recreational marijuana. Marijuana contains tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), cannabidiol (CBD), and many other compounds responsible for its psychoactive and medicinal properties. THC is believed to be responsible for a psychoactive effect, while CBD is believed to be responsible for marijuana's medical properties without the potential psychotropic effects of THC. These compounds and marijuana itself are produced from cannabis plants. As the industry grows under state regulatory regimes, the industry demands more and more the production of cannabis plants with increased output and consistent high quality. Methods used to cultivate cannabis plants for the black market may not meet the demands for quality and output of cannabis in a regulated market. Cannabis plants that produce consistent or suitable levels of THC, CBD, and other compounds are desired. Producing consistent quality cannabis plants cost effectively and efficiently is also a goal. Moreover, production and harvesting of the cannabis plants should occur under safe conditions for workers. These and other needs are addressed.